The invention relates to catalytic mufflers.
Catalytic mufflers are known in the art, and perform both a noise baffling muffling function and a catalytic function. The present invention provides a simple and effective catalytic muffler system which may be readily adapted to varying muffling and catalyzing requirements. Acoustic and catalytic properties may be readily varied, including increased baffling of noise and exhaust to surface area time, as well as optimization of catalyst formulation. Customization to particular application needs as well as increased performance are readily accommodated.